Unofficial OpenArena Maps
This is a list of unofficial OA maps whose download links are working. The purpose is for serveradmins to download OA maps for their servers, and players to test them and give feedback. The OpenArena forum allows users to upload their maps, as long as they are under 3 MB (please notice that registered members only are allowed to download forum attachments). This list will be updated with the following criteria: * If the link for a map isn't working, it will be placed in the "Maps with links not working" section. * If the link for a "N/W" map was replaced with a working one, it will be placed in the "Working" section, under the adequated sub-section. * If a map has been included in the OA's official SVN, it will be moved to the official maps page. Working GPL-compliant These maps are GPLv2-compliant maps. This means they have their sources and license file stating that they acknowledge the four fundamental freedoms of Free Software: people can play the map with any purpose; people can study how the map works and can change it to fit their needs; people can redistribute the map; people can redistribute their modified copies of the map to others. For freedoms 2 and 4 it's necessary to have access to the Source. What is the source is already defined in the DeveloperFAQ page. * 071fan - D/L link * 071hydronex - D/L link * 071oa_bases5 - D/L link * 077ctf_inyard - D/L link * 077oa_minia - D/L link * 081am_galmevish - D/L link * 081ctf_gate1 - D/L link * 085am_underworks2 - D/L link * AJACTF - D/L link * ctf_vhupretzel (Link at the thread) * Dawgctfbeta2 - D/L link * dmcube0 - D/L link * god_2fort - D/L link * god_athmosfear - D/L link * god_dam - D/L link * god_infinitum - D/L link * god_oasago2 - D/L link * god_oasago2y - D/L link * god_octagon - D/L link * god_openarena - D/L link * god_ps37ctf - D/L link * god_race - D/L link * god_space - D/L link * god_speed - D/L link * god_well - D/L link * islandctf4 - D/L link * MMU2110 - D/L link * MMUFloodedhall - D/L link * mx1ctf1 - D/L link * mx1ctf2 - D/L link * mx1ctf5 - D/L link * mx1ctf8 - D/L link * mx1lab (Insomnia) - D/L link * mx2ctf1 - D/L link * Mx2ctf2 - D/L link * mx2dm1 - D/L link * mx3ctf2 - D/L link * mx4dm1 - D/L link * mx4dm1_alt - D/L link * neo - D/L link * oa_ctf4ishy - D/L link * oa_tutorial - D/L link * PillarPanic - D/L link * ps37ctfy - D/L link * q3dm6ish_v2 - D/L link * q3tourney6ish - D/L link * RedishF - D/L link * Schism_b2 - D/L link * sos_ctf4ish - D/L link * The Tower - D/L link * tourney6ish_ctf - D/L Link * Void4 - D/L link Partially GPL-compliant These maps have the source, but lack the license file. Or vice-versa. * am_labyrinth - D/L link * aster_kitchen - D/L link * clean_aggressor - D/L link * Bunker (Link at the thread) * Entrance - D/L link * Legodeck revision 1.1 (no thread) - D/L link (lacks license file. This map replaced the old legodeck) * mx1ctf6 - D/L link * Mx3dm1 - D/L link * oa_lun3dm2 - D/L link (GPLv3 derivative, has sources and licensing though) * oa_nemesis - D/L link * oa_rpg3dm1 - D/L link * oa_uzul3 - D/L link * OperationMetro - D/L link (Has sources and license file, but some of the extra assets aren't GPL) * Paradise-oa - D/L link (License file, but no sources) * ps3ctf - D/L link * ps5ctf - D/L link * Spacefighter - D/L link * Map-Center OA Mappack - D/L link (Only maps mc-oa-dm02, mc-oa-dm04 and mc-oa-dm05 have sources) * Var-Valerio's mappack - D/L link Non GPL-compliant These maps don't include neither the source or the license file. Maps marked with underline do and don't include the sources, do and don't include a license, are and aren't GPL, are copyrighted and public domain. * Cineplex - D/L link * ctf_spaceship - D/L link * ctf_vhufj (Link at the thread) * Death_Arena_v1 (Link at the thread) * Feliz_a1 (Link at the thread) * foxhill2 - D/L link (Requires login - not GPLd because of music) * Ftemple (Link at the thread) * Ftemple2 (Link at the thread) * hntourney1 - D/L link * Leap Of Faith - D/L link * Medieval - D/L link * mx1dm2 - D/L link * mxdm1 - D/L link * mxdm2 - D/L link * oaakomctf2 - D/L link * OA_BLACK - D/L link * oa_brickplace - D/L link * OADM_DROPOUT - D/L link * oadm17ish - D/L link * oaN - D/L link * ps369ctf D/L link * ps7ctf - D/L link * pul4ctf - D/L link * pul1ffa - D/L link * SMDM04 - D/L link * SSGDM01 (Link at the thread) * SSGUnnamed (Link at the thread) * steel (Link at the thread) * sweep01 - D/L link * tbs12 - D/L link * The Construct - D/L link * Transylvania - D/L link * watadry - D/L link * Dayz's OA Mappack - D/L link * sRGB * Legocurse * Legodeck Maps with no thread Maps in italic-bold have both the source and the license file. They are GPL-compliant. Maps in italic have either the source or the license file, but not both. They are partially GPL-compliant. Maps unformatted aren't GPL-compliant. * sRGB * Legocurse * Legodeck * Nukeville * ps6ctf Maps with links not working * Aggressor2 * Aggressor3 * Base * Caged * CTFWaterFall * duel * frcchaos1 * Grudging * Infinit3 * m1dm1 * mxctf5 * oamap * oasago_simple * platforms * Q1DM2 Remake * q3_strafin3 * shed * *THd*Horror * Ultrav * Warzone See also * Maps * Third Party Maps * Quality maps Category:Maps